particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic Party of Baltusia
Liberal Party Executive Committee *Party Leader: Menzies Judge (2441) *Deputy Leader: Harold Ashbourne (2473) *Party President: Kori Bash-Planck (2483) *Party Vice President: Duke Gore Clemens (2460) *Party Treasurer: Ashton Pickering (2453) *National Chairman: Lisabeth Urquiza (2471) *Lindar Valley Chairman: Yeliena Tesh-Kant (2475) *Terrarokka Chairman: Killian Carroll (2472) *Gevaro Chairman: Sheila Rawlings Blake (2473) *Albiland Chairman: Wil Tiahrt-Cardin (2466) *Athosia Chairman: Priya Bhutto (2456) *Senate Chancellor: Vylette Purr (2485) *Justice Minister: Rosalie Keane (2464) *Chief Whip: Stefanie Lynn Lima Solá (2459) *Culture and Media Minister: Ophelia Dupont (2469) *Defence Minister: Margaux Ormonde (2463) *Children Minister: Mirabelle Sicard (2468) *Education Minister: Zoé Kauder Nalebuff (2493) *Environment Minister: Walt Isenhower (2482) *Foreign Secretary: Sita Ramona Fünke (2479) *Health Minister: Beryl Bleecker-Haysend (2457) *Home Secretary: Etheline Zuckerkorn (2467) *Treasury Minister: Clarice Osborne-Vixx (2483) Cabinet Ministers September 2505 – Present Deputy Praetor Harold Ashbourne Minister of Foreign Affairs Sita Ramona Fünke Minister of Finance Clarice Osborne-Vixx Minister of Justice Rosalie Keane Minister of Health and Social Services Beryl Bleecker-Haysend Minister of Science and Technology Margaux Ormonde Minister of Environment and Tourism Walt Isenhower Minister of Trade and Industry Etheline Zuckerknorn ---------------------- February 2499 – September 2504 Minister of Internal Affairs Tendaji Kofi Olympio (February 2499 – July 2503) Minister of Internal Affairs Rosalie Keane (July 2503 – September 2504) Minister of Defence Christine Ferraro Minister of Science and Technology Vylette Purr Minister of Food and Agriculture Isbel Holts ---------------------- December 2492 – February 2497 Minister of Foreign Affairs Laura Cantwell Minister of Defence Nicola Christakis-Zografos Minister of Health and Social Services Jessica Gingrich Minister of Environment and Tourism Agatha Harris ---------------------- February 2484 – January 2491 Minister of Internal Affairs Wil Tiahrt-Cardin Minister of Infrastructure and Transport Troia Gladwyn (February 2484 – September 2490) Minister of Infrastructure and Transport Elisabet Fernández de Kirchner (September 2490 – January 2491) Minister of Science and Technology Menzies Judge ---------------------- September 2479 – February 2484 Minister of Infrastructure and Transport Kristof Scott Minister of Education and Culture Stefan Martin ---------------------- March 2475 – September 2479 Minister of Internal Affairs Laura Cantwell Minister of Infrastructure and Transport Nicole Charbonnier Minister of Science and Technology Gisselle Appleby Minister of Environment and Tourism Menzies Judge ---------------------- March 2473 – March 2475 Deputy Praetor Troia Gladwyn Minister of Defence Maxine Clements Minister of Education and Culture Gus Harri Minister of Science and Technology Penny Smith ---------------------- March 2459 – April 2464 Minister of Infrastructure and Transport Penny Smith Minister of Health and Social Services Dennys Lloyd Indigo Minister of Science and Technology Barry Goldvogel ---------------------- December 2405 – February 2417 Deputy Praetor Christian H. Goff Minister of Foreign Affairs Dawn K. Prince Minister of Finance Sabina Harris Minister of Justice Veronica Baker Minister of Health and Social Services Stella Smith Minister of Science and Technology François Anderson Minister of Environment and Tourism Kurt Brown (December 2405 – June 2415) Minister of Environment and Tourism Æðelstan Jarvis (June 2415 – February 2417) ---------------------- September 2396 – September 2405 Minister of Internal Affairs Françoise Madison Minister of Defence Monica Harri Minister of Environment and Tourism Cristina Goff ---------------------- September 2386 – September 2396 Deputy Praetor Christian H. Goff Minister of Internal Affairs Claudette Parr Minister of Defence Kristie P. Zajac Minister of Food and Agriculture Balbino Ávila Meraz ---------------------- September 2357 – February 2366 Minister of Food and Agriculture Ros Kurita ---------------------- November 2346 – September 2357 Minister of Foreign Affairs Norbert Harris Minister of Justice Bert Scott Minister of Health and Social Services Olga Gaines Minister of Education and Culture Bruno Roberts Minister of Food and Agriculture Ros Kurita ---------------------- March 2342 – November 2346 Minister of Science and Technology John Johnson Minister of Food and Agriculture Victor Gaines Minister of Environment and Tourism Terrance Gaines Minister of Trade and Industry Ronald Rivers ---------------------- October 2292 – February 2295 Deputy Praetor Sofia Taylor Minister of Foreign Affairs Barbara Burret Minister of Internal Affairs Richard Jones Minister of Science and Technology Edward Davis Minister of Food and Agriculture Lyle Potenza Minister of Environment and Tourism Geoffrey Johnson Minister of Trade and Industry Theresa Matthews ---------------------- July 2286 – October 2292 Minister of Foreign Affairs Albert Jones Minister of Education and Culture Nigel Miller Minister of Science and Technology Filip Harris Minister of Food and Agriculture Ursula Baker Minister of Environment and Tourism Felix Harrison Minister of Trade and Industry Ivar Gaines ---------------------- June 2279 – October 2284 Minister of Health and Social Services Marek Harrison Minister of Science and Technology Wilfred Madison Minister of Food and Agriculture Alice Roberts Minister of Environment and Tourism Thomas Burret ---------------------- July 2269 – June 2279 Minister of Health and Social Services Oswald Peters Minister of Food and Agriculture Filip Taylor Minister of Environment and Tourism Cyril Dickinson -------------------------------------------------------- **History** -------------------------------------------------------- The Liberal Party of Baltusia was originally founded in 2180 as the Liberalism Party. Although it didn’t contest in a federal election until 2184, the party’s historical founder was Neleh Charlton, niece of Praetor Taya Charlton. Charlton, a graduate student at the University of Baltusia in Athosia experimented with this new party. When her uncle found out about the newly registered party, she was forced to leave it. Liberal Libertarian Senator, Mattias Josiah Clemens had heard about the new party and after having just been defeated in a leadership contest again the incumbent Praetor, Clemens left the party and became the first official leader of the party. After Clemens resigned, his son Jaxon took the reigns of the party. During his 14 year leadership period, he led four impeachment trials against the embattled Praetor. When Taya Charlton resigned, Jaxon Clemens considered it a huge victory for the nation. For twenty years, the party was in a slump, however, in 2220, Toffy Hanford became leader. He led the party to new directions and became one of the most successful leaders in Baltusian history. From 2242 through 2290, the party again collapsed. Ursula Baker became leader and then became the first Liberal Praetor. She was elected by 0.46% over the Liberal Libertarian incumbent Atreide M'Bokma. The party’s fortunes changed once again when Baker opted out of a second term and was assassinated. It wouldn’t be until another 84 years that a Liberal was elected Praetor. Sofia Taylor later became leader and came close to becoming Praetor; however, she was ultimately unsuccessful. In 2333, Ros Kurita changed the party’s name from the Liberalism Party to the modern Liberal Party. After Kurita changed the party’s name, she defeated Praetor Juanita Pierini in her first bid for the Senate. In 2374, Olympia Collins was elected Praetor. She defeated the Baltusian Pantian Alliance candidate by 18.26% on the second round. However, just seven months later, Collins was ousted in a motion of no-confidence. For 49 years, the Liberal Party was the most powerful party in Baltusia. During those years, the nation elected Marie-Ségolène Bayrou as Praetor a record breaking six times. Her victories were as close as 0.58% to 18.83%. Following Bayrou’s resignation in 2445, the Liberal Party became increasingly unpopular. Over the course of 22 years, the party went through seven different leaders. Barry Goldvogel was elected Praetor in 2471 in one of the nation’s biggest landslides. Goldvogel’s government fell in 2475 and his successor, Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale, was widely seen as a failure. Her replacement was Xenophilius GrandPré. When Xeno GrandPré resigned in 2481, his wife Crystaline took the reigns of the leadership. Her first act was to rename the party and remold the party's image. The party was then known as the Purple Democratic Alliance. GrandPré was removed as leader in 2486 after a long battle with the caucus. The new leader, Troia Gladwyn, changed the party’s name back to the Liberal Party of Baltusia. Gladwyn resigned after her son’s murder. Hanna Gry Ashbaugh became leader in 2493 at the age of five. She became the nation’s youngest leader. Marie-Ségolène Dominique Bayrou was elected leader at the age of 13, however, she ascended to the Praetorship at the age of three. In 2499, Tendaji Kofi Olympio replaced Hanna Gry Ashbaugh as leader of the Liberal Party. His leadership is considered to have been one of the most successful in Baltusian history because of his connection with his constituents. In 2504, the Liberal Coalition was shattered. Menzies Judge than became the first Liberal Praetor since 2471. -------------------------------------------------------- **Leaders** -------------------------------------------------------- *2180: Neleh Annelise Charlton – 7 Months 2157 – 2200 43 The first Liberal in Baltusia was Neleh Charlton, niece of Praetor Taya Charlton. She was a graduate student at the University of Baltusia in Athosia when she became fed up with the government. In the school’s elections, the Libertarian-Left Party contested 5 senate seats. All five candidates, including Neleh failed to gain over 15% of the vote. Charlton was also on the ballot for the presidency of the school. She won 238 votes or 4%. The incumbent, Vision Party, retained control of the Senate with 29 senate seats. The party’s leader, Quenala Oko, won 52% of the vote and was reelected as President. Oko would later found the Baltusian Neo Exsudo Party. The two would also marry. The opposition coalition “Impact” won 11 seats. 44% voted for the party’s leader, William Russell, to become President. Russell too would later found a political party. He founded the New Judicial Alliance. When her uncle found out about the newly registered party, she was forced to leave it. She died in 2200 at the age of 43 when her uncle’s political foe, Nussimus Maximus, was elected Praetor. Maximus had her assassinated in fear of a potential leadership challenge. ---------------------- *2180 – 2186: Mattias Josiah Clemens – 6 Years 2118 – 2193 75 The party’s founder and Clemens family patriarch, M.J. was elected to the Senate in 2176 as Liberal Libertarian. The party officially formed in 2180 but didn’t contest in a federal election until 2184 when Clemens nominated Price Leonidas Dolittle as the Liberalism Party’s first candidate for Praetor. Dolittle won 0.05% of the vote. Clemens resigned in 2186 in order to let his son, Jaxon, take the reigns of this new party. He was married to Abby Clemens, a senator herself. ---------------------- *2186 – 2200: Jaxon Everett Clemens – 14 Years 2147 – 2230 83 Jax Clemens was the son of Mattias Josiah and Abby Clemens. He was considered one of the Liberal Party’s greatest minds. Clemens was elected leader in 2186 without opposition. In 2191, he ran against Bella Rosetta Olivier Stone. Clemens won 63.91% and Stone won 36.09%. Clemens called for the impeachment of Praetor Taya Charlton four times and nominated Virgil Hayes for the position of Praetor in 2188, the first election where Liberals were elected to the Senate. His nominees for Praetor included Hayes, Laurent de Grasse, and Chaim Elliot Zucker. Clemens’ leadership eventually brought down the government of Taya Charlton. ---------------------- *2200 – 2211: Clarisse Patrice du Monte – 11 Years 2152 – 2211 59 Ms. du Monte was one of the first Liberals elected to the Senate and the first lesbian to ever be a party leader. Her only nominees for Praetor were Chaim Elliot Zucker and Laurel Crane. Du Monte killed herself in 2211 after hearing of the death of her lover, Laurel Crane. Crane was considered by many to be one of the greatest Baltusian senators never to assume the Praetorship. Du Monte also created the rule that the party leader must also be the candidate for Praetor. ---------------------- *2211 – 2220: Ben Sterling Clemens – 9 Years 2177 – 2256 79 Ben Clemens was the son of Jaxon Everett Clemens and grandson of Mattias Josiah and Abby Clemens. He was swept into the leadership when Clarisse du Monte committed suicide. He had an affair with Praetor Jordan Capri and was defeated at the annual leadership convention by Toffy Hanford. ---------------------- *2220 – 2242: Toffingdale “Toffy” Haarold Hanford – 22 Years 2161 – 2259 98 Toffy Hanford was elected leader of the Liberalism Party when Ben Clemens was caught having an affair with Praetor Capri. Hanford was seen as one of the world’s greatest men. He won the “Republica Baltusia Daily’s Man of the Year” 13 times. He transformed the party from a third party to a top tier party and almost claimed the Praetorship. ---------------------- *2242 – 2279: Bridgette Prod Wexler – 37 Years 2229 – 2342 113 Wexler was elected leader at the age of 13. She served as leader of the party for nearly four decades. She wasn’t extremely unpopular, however, many didn’t view her as a leader and so she never was elected Praetor. Her only claim to fame was her getting the Liberal Party into the cabinet. She died 100 years after becoming the leader of the party. ---------------------- *2279 – 2286: Cyril Joseph Dickinson – 7 Years 2222 – 2291 69 Dickinson served as Minister for Environment and Tourism for 10 years. He had no impacts on Baltusian history. Four elections were held during his term as leader and he only ran for Praetor once. He was the most unknown Liberal leader. ---------------------- *2286 – 2294: Ursula Phoebe Baker – 8 Years 2261 – 2294 33 Baker served as Food and Agriculture Minister before her election as the Liberal Party’s first Praetor. Her administration was uneventful. She chose not to run for reelection in 2294 and was assassinated by an unknown gunman just days before the election. At the time of her death to the time the new Praetor was elected and installed, two Liberals led the nation. ---------------------- *2294: Hollis Peter Braxton – 4 Days 2238 – 2304 66 Braxton was the government whip until Ursula Baker’s assassination. The Senate made him Liberal Leader and thus he was Praetor. However, Braxton couldn’t handle the responsibilities and so he resigned as Praetor and leader of the Liberal Party only four days into his administration. ---------------------- *2294 – 2317: Sofia Zara Taylor – 23 Years 2279 – 2319 40 Sofia Taylor served as Deputy Praetor under Ursula Baker. When Baker died, Hollis Braxton became Praetor. However, Braxton was too unstable for the position and so awarded Taylor the position of Praetor. She was Praetor for a mere 16 days when Atreide M'Bokma became Praetor. Her son Henry died in 2317 at the age of 10, thus leading to Taylor’s resignation and early death. ---------------------- *2317 – 2322: Phyllis Biliu Estherhouse – 5 Years 2286 – 2359 73 Phyllis Biliu Estherhouse served as the interim party leader. After her political career, she became a writer and wrote many famous mystery novels. ---------------------- *2322 – 2366: Rosamund "Ros" Melise Kurita – 44 Years 2300 – 2379 79 Ros Melise Kurita served in the cabinet and as Speaker of the Senate. She ran in various elections but also let others run for Praetor. She was most famous for her upset election to the Senate over Praetor Juanita Pierini. ---------------------- *2366 – 2374: Olympia Rhoda Collins – 8 Years 2309 – 2377 68 Olympia Collins served as Mayor of Rootianville and as Governor of Athosia before becoming leader. She was elected Praetor in a close vote and was voted out of office when her government was defeated by a motion of no-confidence. She died in a car crash just two years after leaving the office of Praetor. ---------------------- *2374 – 2385: Toni Marisol Nardi – 11 Years 2344 – 2425 81 “Tarisol” Nardi was the first Speaker of the Baltusian Senate. She switched offices with longtime friend Ros Kurita. Nardi was elected leader in 2374 after defeating Kae Nii by 4.52%. Matt Chang II won 13.87%. Former Praetor Olympia Collins won 10.39%. Narcissa Valérie Jepson won 6.91%. Future Party President Timothée Trépanier won 4.25%. Laura Mary-Alice Houlighan won 2.09%. Hui Ying Hsüeh won 1.71% and Kusahiko Tscuhida won 0.72%. Nardi was then defeated in a leadership vote. ---------------------- *2385 – 2396: Timothée Jacques Trépanier – 11 Years 2359 – 2439 80 Trépanier served as leader during the early years of the Bayrou administration. He also served as Deputy Praetor. However, Timothée Trépanier stepped down in 2396 to let Marie-Ségolène Bayrou officially take hold of the party. ---------------------- *2396 – 2445: Marie-Ségolène Dominique Bayrou – 49 Years 2383 – 2457 74 Marie-Ségolène Bayrou was the most powerful and popular leader the party ever had. Bayrou served a record breaking six terms as Praetor. She was first elected leader in 2396. She won 52.23% of the vote. Dawn K. Prince won 22.09%. Christian H. Goff won 19.99%. Yukihito Muramatsu announced his candidacy to be the first Asian leader of a Baltusian political party. He came in last with only 5.69%. In 2403 she ran against Rosa Renáta and won 58.35% to 36.60%. Laura Michele Clemens had the remaining 5.05% of the vote. She wasn’t an announced candidate, only a write-in. In 2444 she again was reelected to the leadership. She won 50.07% to Dorina Asamoah’s 23.30%. Marlee Hadiano won 19.21% and DiBari Cott won 7.42%. She then challenged Josiah Smith and claimed the Consulship. She formed a government with the Free Democrats and when not in power she was leader of the opposition. She died in 2457 after negotiating for six years with the Libertarian Party for a place in the cabinet. Bayrou secretly wanted to be the head of government, the Praetor, not the head of state, the Consul as many had suspected. She was given a state funeral. She was married to Jean-Claude Bayrou. He died in 2451. They had one son together, Nemo. ---------------------- *2445 – 2452: Patrick Francis Clemens – 7 Years 2418 – 2461 43 Clemens is a member of the Clemens family elite. He served as leader for seven years before being ousted by Simon Cyprian. He was elected leader in 2445 on the fourth ballot defeating Dorina Asamoah by 6.82%. He was married to Jacqueline Mars Clemens who served in the Senate for 12 years. They had two sons, Forrest Franklyn and Pierre Michel. Forrest himself had three daughters, Shari Leona, Riley Marguerite, and Summer Valerie. Pierre had one son, Duke Gore. Clemens died in 2461. Here are the events leading up to his early death. It was revealed in a minor newspaper that Clemens was part of the Athosian Mafia. On March 1, 2461, Clemens returned to his home after jogging for about 45 minutes. His family was at mass. Paulie Shea, a longtime family friend was waiting for him. Both were members of the mafia. Shea was apparently unhappy that Clemens was considering joining the rival mafia family. Shea walked with Clemens into his home and Shea garroted Clemens. He died in his signature blue and white velour tracksuit. His wife found his corpse in the front hall of their home. The police found Paulie Shea’s body about a month later in a river. ---------------------- *2452 – 2456: Simon Alistair Cyprian – 4 Years 2399 – 2456 57 Cyprian was leader of the Liberal Party for only four years when he died of cancer. Cyprian’s wife Lalaine served out the remainder of his term in the Senate. ---------------------- *2456 – 2458: Cristopher Carlo Goff – 2 Years 2431 – 2458 27 Goff was the son of Christian and Cristina Goff. He was elected leader in 2456 over Michelyne Bryan. He defeated her by 0.56%. He was shot dead in 2458. His father Christian died just one year later at the age of 83. His mother, Cristina died just days after her husband at the age of 63. His widow, Tasia took his seat in the Senate. They had four sons together, Henning Darden, Royle Ingemar, Godric, and Demetrios. ---------------------- *2458 – 2461: Dennys Lloyd Indigo – 3 Years 2455 – 2534 79 Dennys Indigo was appointed leader of the Liberal Party after the death of Cristopher Goff. After his appointment to the leadership, Indigo called for a confidence vote among Liberal party members. 51.5% of Liberals were approving of Indigo’s performance while 48.5% disapproved. Dennys Lloyd Indigo called for a leadership vote. He was elected leader in his own right over Michelyne Bryan by 4,393 votes or 0.37%. Pierre Michel Clemens won 82,980 votes of 6.97%. Demetrios Goff won 41,855 votes or 3.52%. He then fired Bryan from the cabinet. In a press conference following his victory, he told Senator Bryan, ““Michelyne, this was one time too many. You challenged me again. This, Senator Bryan will result in you being fired. Clear your office immediately. I only want useful senators in my cabinet.” Before this, he ran for the Liberal Party’s nominee for Consul. He defeated Tasia Goff by 23%. Kelvin Madison won 19% and Suzanne von Halliwyn won 6%. He negotiated with Consul Oppenheimer to let the Liberals into the cabinet. The Consul accepted and so Indigo appointed three Liberals to the cabinet including himself. Penny Smith, a long time Liberal Senator and former Governor of Athosia became Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. Indigo became Minister of Health and Social Services. Barry Goldvogel, a former Revolutionary Democratic Socialist official became Minister of Science and Technology because of his staunchly conservative views. Indigo liked having Liberals with not just liberal views. He resigned as leader in 2461 after the 26 Liberal Senators held a vote of no-confidence. 24 of the Senators voted that they didn’t have confidence in him. The only other Senator to show their support in him was his former rival, Michelyne Bryan. In 2463, Indigo was defeated for reelection to the Senate. He remained in the cabinet; however, he resigned when a new cabinet was formed. He quit politics following his defeat. He became an actor. He starred in the political drama, “Taya”, a movie about former Praetor Taya Charlton. He won numerous awards for his performance. His most notable role however, may have been when he portrayed Jean-Claude Bayrou in “The Man behind the Woman: The Jean-Claude Bayrou Story”. He starred in the television show, “Yes, Praetor!” in which he portrayed fictional Praetor Martin Bartlett. He starred as Bartlett for seven years before the show was taken off the air. Indigo was married to Jolinda Wilson; he died in 2534 at the age of 79. ---------------------- *2461 – 2464: Michelyne Bachelet Bryan – 3 Years 2439 – 2500 61 Bryan was elected to the Senate in 2449. She served as Party President for more than 6 years. She ran for the leadership against Dennys Indigo but was defeated by 0.37%. Indigo fired her. When Indigo's motion of no-confidence came, she was the only Senator to show their confidence in him. He resigned and she won the leadership. In her first election for Consul, she won 16.28%. She came in fourth of five. After the 2463 elections, newly elected Consul Konev Maurice proposed a new cabinet. It did not include the Liberals. As the voting went on, Bryan received news that all three Liberal cabinet ministers resigned. Bryan was seen crying on the floor of the Senate after this happened. Bryan resigned as leader on September 30, 2464 after controversy erupted between her and the leader of the Barbossa Whig Party of the United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon. Bryan died in 2500. Her partner, Pryce Goldvogel, brother of Senator Barry Goldvogel, died 14 years after her. ---------------------- *2464 – 2467: Sonia Maritza Diaz-Núñez – 3 Years 2397 – 2473 76 Diaz-Núñez was appointed by the Liberal Front Bench to be a caretaker leader until a new leader was elected following Michelyne Bryan's resignation. Sonia Diaz-Núñez had served as a Senator since 2413. She had served in the senate for 51 years before becoming interim leader. She appointed a completely new Front Bench and became the party’s oldest leader at the time of the beginning of her administration. She was 67. In 2465, the Liberal Caucus held a leadership review for Sonia Diaz-Núñez. Potential leadership candidates also wanted to see how much support they would get if a contest occurred. Diaz-Núñez won 29 of the 44 votes. Penny Smith won 5 votes. Lucretia Kavanagh, Laura Cantwell, and Grégoire-Jean Blanc each won 3 votes. Maxine Clements received 1 vote. In the actual leadership review, Diaz-Núñez won the support of 88.63% of the caucus. Sonia Diaz-Núñez resigned on the night of the 2467 federal election. When the results were announced, Diaz-Núñez had lost her senate seat in an upset. She was defeated by 63 votes. She regained he seat in 2471. Sonia Diaz-Núñez died in 2473. Priya Bhutto was elected to her seat by 4.06% over Zafarullah Aziz, the Libertarian candidate. ---------------------- *2467: Lucretia Emilie Kavanagh – 26 Days 2454 – 2534 80 Kavanagh was deputy leader under Sonia Diaz-Núñez. When Diaz-Núñez resigned on election night, Kavanagh took her place as interim leader. Kavanagh immediately announced a leadership election. Lucretia didn’t run for the leadership, and instead became Party President. She died in 2534 after serving in the Senate for 61 years. ---------------------- *2467 – 2475: Barry Morris Goldvogel – 8 Years 2409 – 2498 89 Goldvogel served as Minister of Science and Technology for five years. Before that, he was the Revolutionary Democratic Socialist Party President. He was elected leader in 2467. He defeated Troia Gladwyn by 9,418 votes out of 701,620 votes cast on the fifth round. His victory was only by 1.34%. He was married to Susan Hayden. His children were Chastity Claire, Bryce, Joanne, Michael, and Peggy. He ran for Praetor in 2471. He had the support of the Free Democrats and the Elite Sinn Fein. The Libertarian Party was originally planning to support the Goldvogel, however, at the last minute, Libertarian Leader George H. Caine ran. On the first ballot, Goldvogel defeated Cain by 1.98%. Konev Maurice came in third. On the second ballot, Goldvogel was elected Praetor by 28.39%! In March of 2473, Goldvogel was able to make his first ministry. He told his close friends that he would not run for reelection in 2475 because of his diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease. He was planning for the Praetorship of Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale. He resigned in 2475 after his government failed a vote of confidence. ---------------------- *2475 – 2477: Jerilyn Nancy Boasso-Kneale – 2 Years 2459 – 2516 57 Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale was appointed leader and Praetor following Barry Goldvogel's resignation. Despite losing the Praetorship, Boasso-Kneale helped elect George H. Caine to the office. Caine defeated Soren Almiron by 2.1%. The party also gained 19 seats. Provincial politics was also friendly to the Liberals. In Athosia, Gus Harri was elected Governor. He defeated the Libertarian candidate by 24.32%. In Gevaro, voters defeated Nicole Charbonnier. She was defeated by the Baltusian Pantian Alliance candidate by 18.07%. Despite this being a large defeat, she was the first Liberal to go into the runoff in decades. In 2477, her leadership was challenged by 10 other candidates. Although Boasso-Kneale won the vote by more than 20%, she still only won 33% of the vote, she than decided to resign from her position. She died in 2516 at the age of 57 after a battle with breast cancer. ---------------------- *2477 – 2481: Xenophilius Roroselus GrandPré – 4 Years 2439 – 2510 71 Xenophilius Roroselus GrandPré was elected to the Senate in 2460. He became leader of the Liberal Party in 2477 after the resignation of Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale. 56,227 Liberals cast their ballots and GrandPré won 37.60% of them. Menzies Judge came in second followed by Laura Cantwell, Troia Gladwyn, Priya Bhutto, Valerie Bauer, and Gus Harri. He announced in August 2478 that he wouldn't be running for Praetor. He let Party Treasurer Nicola Christakis-Zografos run in his place. Christakis-Zografos won only 13.13%. The party lost a historic 29 seats making it the party with the least number of seats in the Senate. However, the Liberal endorsement helped the Libertarians keep the Praetorship. He was married to Crystaline Dais. He had one daughter, Luna. He resigned in 2481. He was replaced by his wife Crystaline. He died in 2510 after trying to save his wife from drowning. ---------------------- *2481 – 2486: Crystaline Dais GrandPré – 5 Years 2456 – 2510 54 She was appointed leader of the federal Liberal Party in 2481 after the resignation of her husband, Xeno. She was the first spouse of a leader to replace her spouse. She reshuffled her front bench and vowed to support the Free Democrats in future elections. In her first election as leader, the Purple Democratic Alliance won 27 seats in the Senate. Arozitud Bleakice was also elected Governor of Gevaro. Dais GrandPré's endorsement was able to help the Free Democratic candidate, Valerie Quill-Cardwell win the Praetorship. She was defeated in a leadership vote by Troia Gladwyn. Crystaline remained in the senate until the next federal election, only months later. She died in 2510 after being pushed off of her yacht. Her husband jumped into the water to try and save her; however, he died as well. ---------------------- *2486 – 2490: Troia Mireille Gladwyn – 4 Years 2436 – 2492 56 Troia Gladwyn was elected leader of the Purple Democratic Alliance in 2486. She quickly changed the name back to the Liberal Party of Baltusia. She was a former Deputy Praetor and Minister of Infrastructure and Transport. She had run for the leadership twice before becoming leader. She resigned as leader of the party just before the 2490 elections because of the death of her son. She also resigned from the cabinet. Adam Gladwyn was just 17 when he was murdered. He was with friends when gangsters came up to him to told him to give them his money. When Gladwyn refused, the gangsters shot all four of his friends and took Adam and threw him over a bridge. Troia Gladwyn resigned from her senate seat immediately following his death. Her husband, John, shot himself two years after his death. Troia Gladwyn, overcome with grief, died of depression six days after her husband’s suicide. ---------------------- *2490 – 2493: Theresa Lynnette Rootian – 3 Years 2447 – 2530 83 After the resignation of Troia Gladwyn, Theresa Rootian, a provincial senator from Gevaro was unanimously appointed leader of the Liberal Party of Baltusia. She is a distant relative of the first Baltusian Praetor, Alice Rootian. Her first act as leader was to appoint a new minister of Infrastructure and Transport. She appointed Elisabet Fernández de Kirchner. Kirchner was confirmed by the Senate despite it being a close vote of 142 to 133. In October 2490, just two months before the federal election, she was challenged for the leadership by Scapino Pearce. She won 527,196 votes to Pearce’s 381,785. Her 58-42 margin of victory was enough to win over the Liberal caucus where she was approved by a 42-2 vote. She ran for Praetor in the 2490 election and failed to make it into the runoff. She won 24.13%. The party also lost 7 Senate seats. However, the Liberal Coalition was still intact. A success was Menzies Judge’s election as Governor of Athosia. She made history in 2492 when she fired her entire cabinet. Among those fired were Nicole Charbonnier, Maxine Clements, Lucretia Kavanagh, Luna GrandPré, Elisabet Fernández de Kirchner, Nicola Christakis-Zografos, Bostwick Pendragon, Demetrios Goff, and Gus Harri. This night was from then on referred to as “The Rootian Revolution”. She ran for Praetor again in 2492 and won 21.75%. Because of her vote decrease, Rootian decided to resign the leadership after three years. Many historians regard her leadership as one of the most unsuccessful ever. ---------------------- *2493: Laura Adèle-Célina Cantwell – 7 Months 2452 – 2547 95 Laura Cantwell was elected to the Senate in 2462. She ran for the leadership of the party in 2465. She served in the cabinet twice. She served as both Minister of Foreign Affairs and Internal Affairs. Cantwell was considered the greatest and most effective Senator and cabinet minister in Baltusian history. She was appointed interim Liberal Party Leader in 2493 after the surprise resignation of Theresa Rootian. She opted out of a leadership run herself and left office in November 2493. After her brief stint as Liberal Leader, Cantwell announced her resignation from the Senate. She later became the Athosian Governor. She was elected Governor a record breaking seven times. She died in 2547. ---------------------- *2493 – 2499: Hanna Gry Ashbaugh – 6 Years 2488 – Present Hanna Gry Ashbaugh was elected leader of the Liberal Party on November 29, 2493. She defeated Deputy Leader Kyra Hofsted by a vote of 28-16. In the race for Deputy Leader, she supported Christine Ferraro. Ferraro was elected with 23 votes. Isbel Holts won 13 votes. Mirabelle Sicard won 5 votes and Glenys Stone won 3 votes. Ashbaugh brought a new image to the Liberal Party. She ran for Praetor in 2496 at the age of eight. She came in third with 17.88%. She was defeated by 1.68% and so wasn’t voted into the second round. In 2497, she fired Defence Minister Richardine Rumbaugh from her front bench. She replaced Rumbaugh with Christine Ferraro. She appointed Tendaji Kofi Olympio as the new Deputy Leader. On January 4th, 2499, Ashbaugh announced her resignation as the Leader of the Liberal Party. At only 11 years old, many wondered why she would resign, however, Hanna Gry Ashbaugh told reporters that she would much rather remain a normal child, rather than a political superstar. She did, however, hint that she might return to the political stage one day. She was the longest serving leader since Barry Goldvogel’s resignation in 2475, 24 years before. ---------------------- *2499 – 2503: Tendaji Kofi Olympio – 4 Years 2463 – 2503 40 Tendaji Kofi Olympio was elected leader of the Liberal Party on January 16th, 2499 following the resignation of Hanna Gry Ashbaugh. He was appointed Deputy Leader just two years before. In the fourth round of the leadership vote, he defeated Party President Jessica Gingrich by a vote of 26 to 14. In the race for the deputy leadership, Gaëlle Garbe was elected over Duke Gore Clemens by a 21-19 vote. He made history when, during his victory speech, he fired Jacqui Burde, Iolanthe Reese, Agatha Harris, Geneva Penelope Hawkins, Jean-Baptiste Royal, and Jacqui Follet. He was the first man to lead the party since Xenophilius GrandPré, 18 years before. He called for elections in September of 2500. He called for a more Orange government. He said that the next time Baltusians go to the polls, if the Elite Sinn Fein Party of Praetor Brown isn’t defeated, he would resign the leadership. In his first federal election, Olympio came in fourth in the race for Praetor. He won 17.57% of the vote. Incumbent Praetor Sloan Brown III won a plurality of votes by 4.88%. However, in the runoff, Dorrian Jones of the Revolutionary Democratic Socialists was elected Praetor with the United Independent Front’s support by 3.37%. After the results came in, Olympio walked onto the stage with Jones and called it, “a grand day for Baltusia.” The party lost two Senate seats during the 2502 elections. Tendaji Olympio was able to blame Deputy Leader Gaëlle Garbe for the party’s losses. Garbe quickly announced her resignation and Olympio appointed Stefanie Lynn Lima Solá to the position. However, in a vote for the Deputy Leadership, Menzies Judge was able to defeat Lima Solá in a vote of 23-15. In 2503, the Free Democrats and the United Independent Front fell. The Cardwell and Cambridge families of the Free Democrats quickly joined the Liberals. Olympio considered it a huge victory for the nation and the party. He was married to fellow Liberal Senator, Margaux Ormonde, granddaughter of former Free Democratic Praetor Claire Ormonde. Following the fall of the Free Democrats, Olympio appointed Yeliena Tesh-Kant and Killian Carroll to the front bench as special advisors to the leadership. He died on July 23rd, 2503 after being shot to death on the floor of the Senate by former Praetor Sloan Brown III. ---------------------- *2503 – Present: Menzies Charles Judge – Unknown 2441 –Present Menzies Judge served in various different governments. He was elected Deputy Leader of the Liberal Party in 2502. He served in the cabinet for a combined total of 11 years. He ran for the leadership in 2477, but was defeated. He was elected Governor of Athosia in 2490. He finally became leader following the death of Tendaji Kofi Olympio. Harold Ashbourne was elected Deputy Leader under Judge. Upon his election, notable Liberals retired from the Senate. The Liberals include Kyra Hofsted, Gaëlle Garbe, Dominique Nefzger, Isbel Holts, Christine Ferraro, and Jessica Gingrich. In 2504, Judge was elected Praetor. On the first ballot, he won 45% to Dorrian Jones’ 32%. On the second round, Menzies Judge won by 12.34%. The party also gained 78 Senate seats, making it the largest party in the Senate. The party also controlled three of five provincial governments. In Lindar Valley, Yeliena Tesh-Kant was elected Governor. In Terrarokka, Killian Carroll was elected Governor. In Athosia, Priya Bhutto was elected Governor. He also became the most successful Liberal on the first ballot. -------------------------------------------------------- **Future Liberals** -------------------------------------------------------- Mylinda Bayrou Ghislaine Carlier Lillian Crane Michele Croix-Twist Zilpha De Angeli Etta Edeltraut Margaretha Eliasson Ruth Enright Ron Ewald Barry Fox Oliver Frederick Royal Fünke Domenique Gistagne Annette Goldsworthy Luke Hammarskjöld Dag Hjelm-Wallén Bram Huckadale Katherine Kinsale Charles Wallace L'Engle Elizabeth Lofting Godfred Longfellow Henry Longfellow Kamil Martin Julian Moore Elizabeth Reynolds Naylor Marguerite O’Dell Sara Oko Polyhymnia Oppenheimer Emillio Pappas Bari Shankfelder Kia Smith E.L. Keatley Snyder Hugh Speare Cassandra Spindle Emilia Taylor Justine Thumbler Alec Ubberoth Valerie Underwood Scott White Jennifer Yarborough -------------------------------------------------------- **Liberal Party Candidates for Praetor** -------------------------------------------------------- 2184 – Price Leonidas Dolittle (0.05%) 2188 – Virgil Hayes (4.12%) 2192 – Laurent de Grasse (6.18%) 2196 – Laurent de Grasse (8.12%) 2200 – Chaim Elliot Zucker (6.83%) 2202 – Chaim Elliot Zucker (7.57%) 2206 – Chaim Elliot Zucker (7.78%) 2208 – Laurel Crane (13.25%) 2212 – Ben Clemens (6.99%) 2216 – Ben Clemens (6.54%) 2220 – Ben Clemens (4.76%) 2221 – Toffy Hanford (4.43%) 2225 – Toffy Hanford (3.84%) 2227 – Toffy Hanford (6.38%) 2231 – Toffy Hanford (16.71%) 2235 – Toffy Hanford (13.50%) 2239 – Toffy Hanford (15.36%) 2243 – Toffy Hanford (14.23%) 2269 – Bridgette Prod Wexler (22.93%, 46.96%) 2273 – Bridgette Prod Wexler (19.39%) 2274 – Bridgette Prod Wexler (18.69%) 2278 – Mason Eric Coulighan (11.61%) 2279 – Mason Eric Coulighan (16.53%) 2283 – Mason Eric Coulighan (11.30%) 2285 – Cyril Dickinson (12.01%) 2290 – Ursula Baker (41.26%, 50.19%) 2298 – Sofia Taylor (23.56%, 41.66%) 2303 – Sofia Taylor (21.80%, 36.24%) 2307 – Sofia Taylor (22.13%, 44.57%) 2311 – Sofia Taylor (22.57%) 2315 – Sofia Taylor (23.98%) 2319 – Sofia Taylor (20.15%) 2323 – Sofia Taylor (30.38%) 2327 – Sofia Taylor (25.58%) 2331 – Phyllis B. Estherhouse (16.76%) 2335 – Ros Kurita (17.66%) 2354 – Narcissa Valérie Jepson (8.58%) 2356 – Narcissa Valérie Jepson (5.55%) 2357 – Narcissa Valérie Jepson (4.36%) 2365 – Zhia Alexander Jepson (11.28%) 2367 – Kae Nii (13.03%) 2370 – Kae Nii (19.58%) 2374 – Olympia Collins (39.66%, 59.07%) 2375 – Olympia Collins (17.54%) 2379 – Olympia Collins (19.79%) 2382 – Jodi Grasso (29.46%) 2386 – Marie-Ségolène Bayrou (32.70%, 50.25%) 2390 – Marie-Ségolène Bayrou (39.39%, 52.43%) 2394 – Marie-Ségolène Bayrou (15.17%) 2397 – Marie-Ségolène Bayrou (15.12%) 2401 – Marie-Ségolène Bayrou (39.46%, 56.00%) 2405 – Marie-Ségolène Bayrou (41.91%, 59.14%) 2413 – Marie-Ségolène Bayrou (27.79%, 59.32%) 2444 – Marie-Ségolène Bayrou (24.07%, 52.00%) 2445 – Marie-Ségolène Bayrou (12.56%) 2451 – Patrick Francis Clemens (12.85%) 2456 – Cristopher Goff (14.67%) 2460 – Dennys Indigo (15.51%) 2461 – Michelyne Bryan (16.28%) 2471 – Barry Goldvogel (29.09%, 64.10%) 2474 – Jerilyn Boasso-Kneale (16.87%) 2478 – Nicola Christakis-Zografos (13.13%) 2490 – Theresa Rootian (24.13%) 2492 – Theresa Rootian (21.75%) 2496 – Hanna Gry Ashbaugh (17.88%) 2502 – Tendaji Kofi Olympio (17.57%) 2503 – Menzies Judge (16.54%) 2504 – Menzies Judge (45.18%, 56.17%)